Cove Beach!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Baley! Brooke's the school soccer star and captain of the cheerleading squad, Haley, her best friend and tutor, also on the teams and ever since they've been living together Brooke can't hide her feelings. Will one question bring out her feelings? One Sho


**Cove Beach!**

_**Summary:**__** Brooke was the school soccer star, Haley became her tutor. Now Haley plays on the team and they live together and Brooke's finding it harder and harder to keep her hands to herself.**_

**Here it is!**

**Another one shot my me!**

**Baley of course!**

**But this is not related to 'Your Boyfriend Sucks' I'm still thinking about them!**

**O and I'm still working on Chapter 13 of The Search For Something Real!**

**Here's the background infomation:**

**Brooke is the girl's soccer team captain and has keep up their grades. But she's failing class, that's no surprise, so she goes to Haley for help and Haley ends up on their team, both cheerleading and soccer. Brooke and Haley live together and are best friends. Brooke is in love with Haley and one simple question lets it all unravel. Baley.**

"Brooke do you remember when we played Cove Beach?" Haley asked, she was lying on her stomach on her bed as I sat on mine looking through a photo album.

I have to admit I was thrown by that question. I do remember, but probably not for the reasons Haley does. I don't know what to say. I kept my feelings a secret from Haley for at least a year, maybe more. This question could blow it all.

I guess I should get you up to date. Tree Hill High is in Tree Hill North Carolina, obviously, I go there, I'm in my senior year and so is Haley. I'm on the school's soccer team, I'm the captain actually. I'm also on the cheerleading squad as anyone on the girls soccer team has to cheer for the boys basketball team.

I guess I'm getting off track.

I live with my best friend, and the girl I'm secretly in love with, Haley James. Haley is really smart, I'm not, and that's how I met her.

I have to keep a grade point average of 3.8 to stay on the team. Middle of my freshmen year that wasn't really happening. I had to get a tutor to help me if I wanted to stay on the team, so I did.

Haley was my tutor. She helped me get my grades up and I helped her get out and live a little. Haley was a bookworm; she was extremely smart but didn't have much of a social life. That's where I came in.

Whenever I got higher than 85 on a test Haley would agree to do something I called _'fun'_ with me.

I'm not quite sure how it happened but one day we were in my backyard trying to study but the sun was so nice and warm and I was bursting with energy. I started playing with the soccer ball while Haley talked about Maths. Somehow I got her to play with me under the promise I'd go easy on her.

Turns out I shouldn't have, Haley was great at soccer. Another thing she kept to herself, see Haley's an amazing singer and she plays guitar and piano, she's just really shy so not many people knew about her talents at the time.

So Haley joined the team, and cheerleading.

Haley became the girl I went to for support with just about anything.

I call her Tutor Girl which originated because she was my tutor and she calls me Tigger because as she explained, I bounce.

When I made her her first fake I.D the name I put on it was Trudy Grill, she got it straight away and laughed.

We moved in together when my parents decided to move away to California and I didn't want to go.

Ever since I walked into the tutor centre Haley has been on my mind. At first I tried to brush it off as she's just helping me out, or it's just because she's great at soccer.

But it wasn't and it isn't.

I think about her constantly because I'm in love with her and have been since she explained that a gerbera was not such kind of rat but actually a flower.

It was from an English essay I wrote, the question had been to explain the symbolism of the gerberas in the novel and I had written I didn't read anything about rats when I read the first chapter of the book or see any when I watched the movie.

I was always really protective of Haley, I'm protective of any of my friends but I was more protective of Haley than anyone else.

When we play soccer together I take out anyone who fouls her a bit harder than I need to, I slag them off more and am more intimidating.

At school anyone who teases Haley or who bad mouths her is on my black list. Anyone who whispers about her behind her back gets death glared at from me.

I protect her. I didn't like the guy she dated last month, maybe I was jealous, ok I was completely jealous because it wasn't me.

I remember the day we played Cove Beach. It had rained the night before and the ground was muddy and wet. It wasn't really cold and by the time we started playing the sun had started to shine.

"Yeah I remember Hales. What about it?" I ask her. Haley looks over at me.

"We were only down by one point, you could've made me keep playing and we could've won." Haley said.

That was true. Haley had gotten hurt in the second half and I called for a time out. She'd said she was ok and could keep playing but I could tell she was hurt and I told her to rest, I said she didn't have to play. Of course I'd then gone out and fouled the girl, earning myself a yellow card for it, but I didn't care.

So yes I remember when we played Cove Beach.

And yeah I remember when Haley got hurt.

_I'd run over and yanked on the girl's t-shirt, number 8, pulling her back and flinging her to the ground. I'd yelled and screamed at her calling her every name under the sun I could think of._

_The ref and come over and sorted us out and I called a time out. I helped Haley up and with her leaning on me took her to the sidelines._

"_What hurts?" I had asked sitting her on the ground._

"_Oh nothing it's ok. I'm alright." Haley said looking up at me, shielding her face from the sun with her hand._

"_Are you sure?" I asked her. Haley nodded._

"_Yeah." She said and tried to get up. I saw her wince in pain and made her sit back down._

"_No you're not Hales. You're sitting off." I'd said._

"_But we've got no reserves and we're losing." Haley protested._

"_I don't care Hales. I don't want you hurting. We'll be ok out there." I'd said flashing her a smile. My 'Brooke-Davis-In-Control-Sweet-As-Sugar-Charm-Smile'._

"_Brooke are you sure?" Haley asked. The ref was calling me back, I'd had enough time according to him, just not to me._

"_Of course Hales." I said. "Watch me will you?"_

"_Of course." Haley smiled. Then I ran back onto the field to start playing again with Haley watching on the sidelines._

"You were hurt Hales. I couldn't just let you play and risk injuring yourself further." I explained.

"But you made Theresa play when she said she was hurt in that game against Rutherton." Haley pointed out.

"Yeah." I say. "But Theresa is a chicken, she just wanted to make out with Felix. And besides she's a pansy, she'd say she was hurt when she only broke a nail. She's gotta get tougher on the field, you too but off the field." Haley smiles at me knowing that's true.

Out of our team Theresa's the least active. God she's lazy. She annoys the crap out of me. Sometimes I think I hate her others I think she's ok.

In our team there's me, Haley, my other best friend Peyton (the only one who knows how I feel about Haley), Rachel, Bevin, Theresa, Sam, Chloe, Tammie, Krystal, Joanne, Emma and Susie.

That day Chloe was at her Dad's for the week, so she was out of state and Emma and Susie were sick. We had no reserves.

"I remember watching from the sidelines." Haley remarks. I perk up a bit, wondering if she remembers watching me.

"Really? What do you remember?" I ask.

"You taking down the girl who attacked me." Haley giggled. I smile.

"Yeah." I say. "Well I couldn't let anyone get away with hurting my Haley."

"I'm your Haley?" Haley smiles, I know she's teasing but still. I try to recover.

"Well all the girls in the team are mine. I don't let anyone mess with my girls." I say.

'_Smooth,'_ I think, _'Real smooth. Just say it why don't you. Give up the 12 months you spent trying not to let her know you love her. One or two more stupid comments like that and equally bad saves and you're not going to have to worry about your secret anymore. She'll know.'_

"Thanks for that." Haley said to me.

"Anytime." I say smiling. Haley smiles back.

"Why did you smile that day as you came off the field?" Haley asks. Haley knows that I get in filthy moods when we lose if I think we could have done better. She knows to stay out of my way coz I yell and scream and go off at the slightest thing. Sometimes I even throw things. I falter, Haley knows me almost inside and out.

I know why I smiled. I smiled because even though we lost it didn't matter to me. Haley was sitting on the sidelines not as hurt as she would have been and as I came off the field I saw her smile at me from her position on the grass.

She smiled, that was why I smiled.

"Because." I say and before I can stop myself the words tumble out of my mouth. "You were smiling at me when I walked off the field. I saw you sitting there on the grass, smiling at me even though I'd let you down and lost. You smiled so I smiled. It makes me happy when you smile, I love it. I love you." I don't know what to do or how to take it all back. My words hang in the silent air and I don't know what to do. For a second Haley sits there, frozen. The worst second of my life where I think she might get up and leave me, disgusted by what I feel.

She doesn't, thank God.

Instead Haley starts to grin.

"You smiled because I smiled?" She asked. "I make you happy when I smile?"

"You make me happy all the time Haley." I say truthfully.

"You love me?" Haley asks. I nod. It's all I can do. If I say anything I'm sure to screw this up. Haley sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. I finally find my voice.

"Yeah. I love you." I say. It's lame I know but there's nothing else I can say. There's no way I can put into words how my breath catches when I see her come out of the bathroom dripping wet in only a towel, or how the smell of her shampoo makes me feel light headed and dizzy in the best possible way. I can't put into words how cute she looks after she's scored a goal or how when I wake her up to come running with me she complains but if I forget she's the one waking me up.

I can't put how much I love her into words so all I said was 'Yeah. I love you' and hoped she'd understand.

"I think I love you too." Haley says. I have to replay her words in my head, processing them to make sure I heard right. Haley said she loved me too. I couldn't believe it, the girl I've loved ever since I saw her was sitting there saying she loved me back. I jumped up and flung myself at Haley.

"You love me?" I asked. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I love you. And I know that's lame 'yeah I love you' but it's true. I can't explain the way I love you or all the things about you that I love, it's everything. I love you Brooke." Haley said looking up at me.

"I love you too Haley." I said, Haley smiled as I lent down and kissed her. We broke away and it was then I realised I'd managed to pin her down on the bed. I smiled again.

I'm finally happy, I have Haley by my side, returning my feelings, we won the state championship this year and the cheerleading classic, my clothes line is talking off, my grades are up… and I'm in love.

Life was perfect… and it still is.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Later!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx!**


End file.
